Before The Choice
by K3773r
Summary: Before choosing ceremony Beatrice meets the gang. All of them knowing they want to stay/ Transfer to Dauntless they become best friends. They sneak out to hang out and train, But what happens if their families find out? Will it change their choice? Is their family drama? What will happen? Not great at summaries but give it a try please :))
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own divergent just the plot

**Authors note:** Caleb is the same age as Four/Tobias, so Two years older. This will be a 4/Tris unless I think something else is better.

**BEATRICE P.O.V 14 years old:**

Today is Caleb's choosing ceremony. Caleb has always been the perfect fit for abnegation. He is the most selfless person I know. So you would think I wouldn't have to worry about Caleb not coming back. But I have this feeling he will not be coming home tonight. I have a feeling he will leave us and be considered a traitor to our faction.

I have only started thinking like this since last night. He came home from his aptitude test acting strangely. He didn't give his seat up on the bus when a Candor man was standing up. He sat there without acknowledging the man at all.

_**Flashback (the night before)**_

"_What is on your mind tonight Andrew?" My mother asks. We all know that it is the new article that Erudite released about Abnegation and us running the government terribly. _

"_Jeanine Matthews. She has released an even worse article then the one before. She is now claiming stuff about Caleb wanting to leave. Saying that we are terrible people so he will leave us tomorrow," My dad says in a huff._

"_Well what's so wrong with that? What if I do leave due to certain reasons?" Caleb snaps under his breath. We aren't supposed to speak unless directly spoken to at the dinner table. That is what's so shocking about it. _

_The look on my face must tell my mom that he said something. I have never been good at hiding my emotions and fitting into abnegation. _

"_Did you say something Caleb?" My mother asks turning her attention to him. _

_He is quick with an excuse "No, I just had to clear my throat. Sorry about the interruption." _

"_Okay then, Would you like me to get you some water…"_

_**End flashback**_

The rest of the night caleb kept muttering things underneath his breath. Just quiet enough that Mother and Father couldn't hear them. But I could hear them clearly. The weird thing is they are all about Erudite.

Mother and Father didn't notice, or just chose to not pay any attention. But I noticed. I paid close attention to his actions and words last night.

When he went to his room later that night he gave me a hug and told me he loved me. Caleb never shows any affection because it's not an Abnegation thing to do. That is when I knew that he would leave us.

I really want Caleb to be happy. But I don't want him to leave, I don't want his decision to make Father hate him.

"Beatrice, it is time to say goodbye to Caleb," My mother informs me.

I want to give him another hug, but that is to much public affection. Which I have never understood. He pulls me in for a hug, anyway. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. It takes everything in me to not cry.

He whispers "I love you," In my ear.

"I love you two Caleb,"

We break away and Caleb goes to the front of the room with the rest of the other 16 year olds. I might not get to see him again until visiting day, and that's only if Erudite takes down their Abnegation ban.

"The Ceremony will begin in 20 minutes. Leaders please come to the stage for a quick meeting," Max, the leader of dauntless, says.

My Father and Marcus Eaton go to the stage. My mother and I find seats in the abnegation section.

As we sit down my mother says, "I will miss Caleb dearly, but I hope his choice makes him happy." She smiles sadly.

I grab her hand and give it a squeeze to tell her that I am here for her.

"Where do you think he will go?" I ask already knowing the answer to the question.

"Erudite, Father will not be pleased but he will always love Caleb." I squeeze her hand again before I inform her that I must use the restroom.

I get up out of my seat and head toward the restroom. I pass a window in the hallway, I stop to look at the train passing. Dauntless members are hanging out of the window preparing to jump.

The all jump out and start hollering, and yelling with excitement. I have always admired the Dauntless. They are so carefree and just seem like they have so much fun all the time. _I wish I lived that life. _

I must have been staring out of the window for awhile because I can hear the Dauntless behind me. I turn around to look at them and suddenly realise why I am out here, to use the restroom.

I quickly walk to the restroom. As I am walking I get caught in a group of Dauntless. They cause me to trip and fall. Just as I am bracing for impact, someone catches me.

I open my eyes and see it is a handsome boy from Abnegation. I quickly get lost in his deep ocean blue eyes as a boy from Dauntless asks me a question. I didn't pay any attention to the question.

They boy looks to be about 16 years old, but worn out and tired. He has a spare upper lip and a hooked nose. Dark brown hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" The boy asks. His voice is deep and calming.

I simply nod as he puts me upright on my feet.

"I am so sorry, I got a little excited about choosing ceremony today. You sure your okay?" The Dauntless boy asks.

"Yeah, I am alright. Thanks for asking," I respond finally pulling my gaze away from the Abnegation boy.

"No problem, what's your name?" The dauntless boy asks. I almost miss it because the abnegation boys hand is still on my back. Sparks are flying through my body.

"Umm… Well it's Beatrice, but I don't really like it, So you can call me Tris."

"Well Tris It's nice to meet you. I am Zeke and this is my brother Uriah." Zeke says gesturing over to a boy just a year or two younger than him.

"Nice to meet you." I take this as a chance to learn Abnegation Boys name. "And your name is?"

He takes his hand off my back and rubs the back of his neck "Uh… Tobias, But I plan on changing it when I change factions. Not sure what it will be yet though," he says shyly. "It's nice to meet you Zeke. I hope we can be Friends in Dauntless. I am planning on transferring there today."  
"An Abnegation to Dauntless? That's unheard of. Of course I will be your friend, I have a feeling you'll be popular with the ladies. That could do me some good," Zeke sayings wiggling his eyebrows. Jealousy rushes through me as he says this. It's not like I have the right to be jealous. All Tobias has done for me is prevented me from falling flat on my face.

"Maybe, But there is one that I have had my eye on recently. Maybe you could help me get her attention," Tobias glances in my direction as he says this.

They chat some more about Dauntless and I stand there awkwardly. I am about to ask a question about Dauntless when I get interrupted by the overhead speaker: "10 minutes until the ceremony. New coming members please find your spot before the 5 minute warning."

"Well looks like we better get going. Nice to meet you Tris, Will we be seeing you in 2 years?"  
"How-how did you know?" I ask stunned, I don't think I said anything about wanting to transfer.

"Your curiosity of what Dauntless is like gave it away." he says like it was nothing. "Well you should meet my brother, he is the same age as you. You could get two know him so you have some friends at Dauntless before you transfer. They could prepare you for initiation two! Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, get over here!"

"Whats up?" Uriah asks.

"Well this is Tris, she will be in the same initiation class as you in two years. I think y'all would be great friends. You should get to know each other. Maybe y'all could hang out this summer or something," Zeke suggests.

"Yeah sure," Uriah says happily.

Zeke and Tobias go and find their spots for choosing ceremony, which leaves me here with Zeke's brother and friends.

"So you want to come to Dauntless in two years?" One girl says trying to figure me out. "An abnegation to Dauntless is unheard of. Lets hope you will survive initiation."

"Lynn be nice," the other girl says.

"Well this is Marlene," Uriah says gesturing to the girl next to him. She is really pretty, shoulder length blonde hair. Full lips, and dark brown eyes. Marlene gives me a wave before Uriah gestures to the other girl and says "And this is Lynn," She has long brown hair and hazel eyes. She looks really really intimidating, but I bet she is really nice once you get to know her. Lynn just looks me up and down, probably judging my small figure.

Both girls are wearing tight clothing, showing off their figure. Never have I been so self conscious. I wish I could look like them.

"It's nice to meet you, I am Tris," I say with a smile and a small wave.

"If you want to succeed at Dauntless you should start practicing now. You don't have a lot of muscle and you don't look very athletic. We could train you if you are very committed to it."

"Lynn be nice," Marlene says again. I have a feeling this is Lynn's way of being nice. I don't mind it at all.

"Really? You guys would help me?" I asked surprised

"Why not? You seem like you might need it," She responds plainly.

"That would be great!" I say excited.

"FIVE MINUTE WARNING, EVERYONE PLEASE FIND YOUR SEATS." `

"Well, would you like to meet up tomorrow? We could all hang out and get to know each other. Become friends?" Marlene suggests

We agree to meet at the bean around 8:30 am. Marlene and Uriah say goodbye, Lynn gives me a little bit nicer glance before walking away.

* * *

We all head to sit with our families, I have to try really hard to not explode. I just made friends in Dauntless! They are going to help me!

I don't pay attention to most of the ceremony until Max says "Pedrad, Ezekeil" This is Uriah's brother. The one from the hallway.

I watch him as he confidently walks up to the stage. Max hands him a knife and he cuts his hand. With no hesitation he lets his blood fall into the hot coals of the Dauntless bowl.

Yells and cheers erupt in the room from the Dauntless section.

Next up is Caleb. Mom grabs my hand mostly for support and squeezes it. I know he is leaving but I just can't imagine my life without him. I want him to stay in abnegation, I really do, but I want Caleb to be happy. He wouldn't be happy here, so I just hope his new faction suits him.

He takes the knife from Max. He holds the knife and just looks at it from a moment. He cuts his left hand and lets the blood pool up. He keeps his eye on his hand the whole time. He looks up at the ceiling and as he looks up I think I see a tear roll down his cheek. Mom squeezes my hand harder. _I didn't realize this would be such a difficult decision for him. _I can tell he is still contemplating what to do.

He brings his eyes back down to the crowd. He finds me and mom. He keeps his eyes on us as his hand goes over the abnegation bowl…

**A/N:**

**Should I keep writing this story? I'm not sure if anyone really wants to read it, but thanks to whoever did. Please favorite and review if y'all want more.**

**If you have any suggestions or ideas you can always PM me :)**

**I have reuploaded this chapter and fixed a few typing errors, Thank you ****rsingh19411941 for pointing those out to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent**

**TRIS P.O.V**

He brings his eyes back down to the crowd. He finds me and mom. He keeps his eyes on us as his hand goes over the abnegation bowl. He makes eye contact with my mom and mouths "I Love You". Right before the blood drips he thrusts his arm so his blood drips into Erudite's of glass.

There are gasps from the Abnegation. A moment of silence passed before Erudite starts to cheer for their new initiate. He is the first transfer to Erudite.

I can't stop looking at where his blood is in the bowl. Caleb will now be viewed as a traitor to Abnegation. Mom will always love him. She will show that. Dad will show that he hates him on the outside. But deep down he will always love him. He won't show his love but its there.

I can see the side of Jeanine's smirk. It looks like she is pleased with Caleb transferring. Something is off about her. It seems she is up to something more than a different government system. _I'll have to tell dad. _I can't think of anything more important than that though.

* * *

I space out again for a while thinking of that beautiful blue eyed boy. He was so perfect I wish he would stay in abnegation. I want to get to know him better. I want to feel the same way I did earlier like I was on fire, and floating. Like I could collapse but can't move. Nothing ever made me feel like that before. I want to know what I am feeling.

"Eaton, Tobias." This snaps me out of my thoughts, but not far from. I watch him very carefully. I soak in every move he makes as he glides across the stage. He takes the knife from Max. He tenses up a little bit as he holds the knife. He doesn't show any emotion. He tosses the knife from one hand to the other while looking down on it.

He cuts his left palm. He doesn't hesitate a second as he puts his hand over the Dauntless bowl. He looks straight to someone upfront in the Abnegation section. That's when I hear Marcus Eaton, one of the leaders, gasp as he watches Tobias's blood drip into the burning coals of the bowl. That's when I connect the dots. Tobias Eaton, he is Marcus's Eatons only son. I bet Marcus feels so betrayed. I just hope Tobias will be happy in Dauntless.

There are collective gasps from all of the factions. Everyone is shocked. There has never been a person from Abnegation to Dauntless. Not once in the 200 years of this city.

Zeke starts the cheering for Dauntless by whistling. It makes me giggle. But soon enough all of Dauntless erupts in cheers and claps.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Marcus yells. This gets everyone's attention. Tobias looks over shocked. "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY YOUR FACTION! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Father tries to calm him down and Tobias stands there looking at him. So scared. There must be something else that goes on between them. There have been rumors that Marcus abuse's him, but he has never been found guilty. Maybe he really does and he's just good at hiding it.

Everyone is talking now. Father continues to try to calm him down.

"Calm down Marcus, you don't want to make a scene," My father says.

"HOW COULD I CALM DOWN WHEN MY ONLY SON DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME! I LOST MY WIFE BECAUSE OF HIM! SO HOW COULD I CALM DOWN!" at this point Marcus is being taken out of the room.

Tobias had started to cover his face and walk over to the Dauntless section when Marcus continued to yell. He is probably really embarrassed. I hope he is okay.

Max tries to get everyone to calm down. It doesn't work so he just lets it die down on its own. While this is happening I can't keep my eyes off Tobias. He sat next to Zeke and is trying to hide his face. I really want to see his face. See his eyes one more time, I mean its not like he'll want to be my friend, or more. He was just being nice.

I hope that when I am at Dauntless, we can at least get to know each other better. The ceremony starts again but I don't pay attention I keep my eyes locked on Tobias.

He looks over into the Abnegation section. _I wonder what he's looking at. _Then we make eye contact. I blush a deep red and turn hoping he didn't notice. When I look up to the stage I see Robert Black has transferred to Amity. It's no surprise. Abnegation will transfer to Amity and Candor the most. Amity will transfer to Abnegation the most. I doesn't cause any up roar because thats normal.

* * *

We find the Black family as other factions leave.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" My mother asks the Blacks.

"No, But thank you very much for the offer. We always knew that Robert would transfer. He would spend most of his volunteer hours at Amity, even when he didn't need to be there volunteering he would still go over. It was just a matter of time before his ceremony that he would transfer. Thank you for your concern," says with a small smile.

"Your welcome," My mother says. I can see the tears welling up in her eyes. She is thinking about Caleb. I hold her hand and give it a squeeze.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. You lost Caleb to our enemy faction, that must be very difficult on you. How are you holding up? I can only imagine what Jeanine will put out in those nasty articles."

Mother has a few tears escape and I squeeze her hand again for support. "We are fine. Caleb has always loved reading and science. No matter what faction he is in, we will always love him," More tears escape as she says this.

asks if there is anything that she can do for us. Abnegation always offers stuff like this to the other families in Abnegation, but everyone always politely declines because we wouldn't want to "burden" anyone else with our problems.

I have never understood that. They are offering help and they are gonna do it anyway might as well tell them we need it, because we do. The Black family will still make dinner for us and we will do the same. It is the Abnegation thing to do.

* * *

We finish cleaning up the ceremony room and walk home. When we get home father huffs and goes up to his room with a loud thud for every step.

Mother considers going up and talking to him, I can tell by the way she is holding herself back. She tries to justify his actions to me, "He has just lost his only son. We will just need to give him some time and space." I can tell she is trying to convince herself to.

Since Father isn't in the room with us I take this as an opportunity to ask about going on a walk tomorrow.

"Mother, I was wondering if I could go on a walk tomorrow over to the bean?" I ask.

"Well since there aren't any chores or volunteer work I don't see why not," She responds smiling.

_Now I won't have to sneak out of the house. _

"Now let's get started on dinner for the Blacks. Shall we?"

Then we begin working next to each other wordlessly.

* * *

Father doesn't come down for dinner so my mother goes upstairs and tells me to take the food over to the Blacks house.

I am just about to knock on their door when Susan opens it.

"Oh, Hello Beatrice I didn't see you there," Susan says a little surprised.

"Hello Susan. I was just bringing over food for your family."

She laughs a little, then holds up a dish with food in it. "Me two," She says.

We switch dishes and Susan sets hers inside. She steps outside and we go to sit by a tree to talk.

"How are you holding up? I mean with Caleb and Robert both transferring?" I ask.

A tear slips down her cheek as she tries to speak. I squeeze her hand for reassurance.

"Well I thought Caleb might transfer. He gave me a formal goodbye and a hug. So I knew he wasn't staying in Abnegation after that. I really liked Caleb. He was very nice to me, I think he liked me two. Last week he told me he was gonna court me if I stayed in Abnegation. I thought I really liked Caleb, but I think I liked him because I thought I was supposed to." A few more tears slip down her cheeks. "Robert, I thought he would stay in Abnegation. He seemed to fit so well. But I guess since we aren't supposed to express or show our emotions, we have no way of knowing."

"I am glad someone feels the same way I do." I pause debating whether or not to ask my next question. "Do you think you will transfer when you are 16?"

The question seems to catch her off guard.

"Oh- I- Uh- I don't know. I'm not sure. I- I think maybe. I have always liked watching Dauntless. But I haven't thought about that until now because of Caleb."

_Susan likes Dauntless? Who would have known. Susan, Dauntless. _"Dauntless?! Me two! I have always liked watching them in class and on the trains. I actually met some Dauntless today. They will be in our initiate class in two years. I'm going to meet them tomorrow."

"Really?! That's so cool! Do you think I could come?" She asks shyly.

"Yes of course!"

We talk a little more about nothing in particular before Susan goes back to her house.

* * *

I get home and put the food in the fridge. I go upstairs and get ready for sleep excited for what tomorrow holds.

* * *

I wake up to the smell of pancakes. That's my father's favorite food we can have in Abnegation. I bet my mother is trying to get him out of their room.

I go downstairs to help my mother. We finish making breakfast and mother goes upstairs to fetch Father. I start to set the table when I hear yelling.

"Andrew! You need to get your ass out of bed!" My mother yells.

"And who are you to tell me what to do! Your NOT my mother! My mother is in Erudite with our TRAITOR SON!"  
"THAT'S THE FACTION HE CHOSE! HE COULD BE HIMSELF THERE! YOU NEED TO ACCEPT THAT! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE ERUDITE ANYMORE DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO HATE CALEB!" I hear a loud SMACK following what my mother said.

I run upstairs to find father has smacked mother.

"Andrew! I hope you remember what faction I came from! You surely wouldn't want a dislocated arm would you? It wouldn't be the best idea to go around attempting to hurt your family now would it?" She says through tightly clenched teeth.

**A/N: **

**Do y'all like this story?**

**Please follow, favorite, and review. If you haven't already checked out my other story Without Abnegation please do. **

**Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions you can always PM me. **

**I am sorry about the slow updates, I will try harder to get them up once a week.**


End file.
